Behind Closed Doors
by AKD Inu
Summary: One-shot. Kaito and Aoko get locked inside the janitor's closet as prank, but... what's the strange conservation and noise going inside?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan or the product mention**

It was a typical day in Ekoda High School Class 2-B with the infamous Kaito flipping his childhood friend: Aoko's skirt, who in return started chasing and trying to hit him with her mop and Kaito and Aoko begin locked in the janitor's closet at lunchtime...alright not as typical.

Well you see the messy haired duo's friends decided it would be hilarious to lock them in a small, confined room and see where it would led. So in order to set their plan in motion they had Keiko, Hakuba, and Akako to carry out phase 1.

At lunchtime as the duo were about to dive into their lunches their devious friends walked up to them. Keiko setting it up, "Hey! Aoko-chan, you'll never believe what I just heard. There's a rumor going around there's a ghost in the janitor's closet." This automatically caught the two's attention, one being terrified the other looking curious."Anyway a few students that have passed by said they saw it, according to everyone it's the ghost of a vengeful, past janitor that was hazarded by students and has came back to take his revenge!" She finished ending on a creepy note.

Aoko was the first to respond despite looking stiff, "D-don't be silly Keiko-chan! I'm sure it's just some upperclassmen trying to get a spook out of us, b-besides there's no such things as g-g-g-ghosts."

Kaito noticed, and rarely passing the chance to tease his friend, had decided to say, "What the matter, Ahoko? You honestly believe this do you? Or would you like a reenactment of last ti-" But was interrupted by a retort of 'shut up' by his blushing best friend.

Keiko decided to take the opportunity to lure them in, "Why don't we check it out now? According to the witnesses, they saw the ghost throughout the day." Her female friend had an irresolute-look on her face for a few seconds before asking the magician, "What do you think Kaito, should we go?"

He turned to her and dully answered, "No, there's no point it's just some stupid hoist." He was about to eat when Hakuba pushed him, "Oh? What's the matter? Is the 'great' KID scared to disprove us?"

Akako then backed him up, "~Oh ho ho ho ho! Never thought I'd see KID scared.." These comments earned them a scowl and curt reply from the messy haired teen, "First off, I'm not KID. Second off, we'll go but you better not bother us afterward because I want to eat my lunch soon!"

The group of five arrived in front the 'haunted' closet after a moment, the soon to be victims just stared at the door for a while before Kaito commented, "Well this was just stupid and a waste of time."

Now it was time for the final step which was carried out by Hakuba suggesting, "Why don't we check the inside?" The blue-eyed girl gave an almost petrified look, "Uhmm...shouldn't we get back to lunch, me and Kaito still haven't started eating..."

"Yeah! You dragged us away from our lunches and I rather go back-" Kaito managed to say as he gripped his bag harder before being mocked by one of his rivals, "Oh...I see you really are getting more scared aren't you?" That seemed to snap the hungry, infamous thief as he dragged a protesting Aoko inside and shouted, "See now we're in! And there's no fucking ghost! So let us go back before I-"

The rest of rant was cut off as the trio and fellow students slammed their only exit and locked it for good measure, and left the duo loudly shouting and banging the door as they left laughing.

* * *

And well that's why Kaito and Aoko are certainly stuck in a closet, now back to the present. After about a half hour they finally decided to release the hostages from the closet, though there was protest. As they reached the door there was an odd commotion going on, so a few decided to lean in to hear.

"Why not?! Kami knows how long they plan to keep us in here, what's the worst that can happen?" They heard Kaito yell/ask.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Aoko replied, an unzipping noise was heard.

"What are you waiting for? You can start licking it, you know?" Most students started blushing and/or whispering at the magician's comment, Hakuba hushed them, "Quiet..." he blushed but wanted to confirm the current suspicion, but, as if Kami planned this, a soft sucking sound was heard.

"Hey, slow down Ahoko. Take your time we've got plenty of time in here.." His reply only caused more blushes and a sharp comeback, "Shut up, Bakaito! You gave me it, so I can do what I want with it."

A slower slurping was heard shortly after, which once again led to a rather dirty conclusion, then the magician groaned, "Oh, now you're just mocking me aren't you?"

"I don't what you mean...besides it's not my fault it's smaller than most I've seen," Aoko retorted unknowingly causing the boys outside to pale slightly and girls to whisper in surprise, luckily Keiko defended her despite thinking the same deduction.

"Keh, it's not my fault it's just that way. And what does size have to with it anyway?"

"Well, whenever I get a larger one it takes longer to finish up but with tinier ones I finish within minutes..." By now everyone was pale and about to puke but venture on listening none the less.

"Whatever...at least I do it normally." His companion laughed, "Like you have any right to talk, I've seen you do it before and you're not different mister!" A boy suddenly made a mad dash to a nearby restroom, violent gagging and vomiting was heard shortly after.

Mumbling and a shout or two was heard from time to time then a silence filled the air before Kaito starting talking again, "Wait...hold on a minute...you..." the rest was lost due to Kaito slowly starting to mutter. But a piercing shriek, "BAKATIO! Stop squirting that thing I rather not have a sour taste in my mouth today! Ah! You're going to cause a mess!"

By now everybody who heard that was now paler than a mime's face and looked faint, finally Hakuba shouted, "Alright that's it! I'm opening this door right now and no one's going to stop me!" Before anyone could help or make a noise the door was harshly opened to reveal...

A confused Kaito and Aoko looking up with lollipops in their mouths, Kaito holding a strange container with syrup inside as they stared startled by the sudden presence of their classmates and friends. A tense silence took over before it was broken by Kaito asking, "So...what's going on?"

Akako answer hesitantly, "Well...what was going on while we were gone, Kuroba-kun?"

"If you must know, after you all locked us in this closet we began growing hungry since one of you decided to strike during lunch. Luckily I took my bag which had candy. Which we were planning to eat later but...we got locked in a closet!" Kaito ended angrily.

But that still left some questions unanswered so Keiko asked, "Then what's that you're holding, Kaito-kun?" This time Aoko explained, "That's a foreign candy we got from an American pen pal of ours, it's called "Juicy Drop Pop*" it a lollipop product that lets you control how sour you want your candy by the amount of sour drops you add."

Hakuba spoke up, "So basically, all you did was decide to eat foreign candy in a closet as you waited for us to unlock you..." The duo nodded causing massive amounts of relief. "...Oh, alright than I'll guess we'll leave you to your lunches now..."

Everyone started leaving ,after Keiko handed their lunches that she held onto for them, and gave their goodbyes. Once everyone was out of hearing and most vision range of the two, the infamous thief and mop wielding girl stared at other before bursting out laughing.

"Did you see the look on their faces? Kami and here I was thinking you were a pervert!"

Her companion pouted, "Hahaha, I resent that you know Aoko..." She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Kaito, you know I'm joking"

Signing the magician's son and put his head on her shoulder and arms around her waist before saying, "I know but last time you weren't complaining...besides I know what else we could have done in that closet besides our little revenge prank..."

His now apparent girlfriend now had crimson painted on her face and murmured, "Pervert..." only to have her boyfriend draw out a cheeky smile, "Well you're the one who decided to date this pervert so.." He said as he leaned in for a kiss and was eagerly met halfway.

~Now you're probably wondering what's going on, you see a month ago Aoko accidentally found Kaito's KID room and as you imagine was quite furious. So when he came home he had some explaining to do and in middle accidentally confessed his feelings, which fortunately wasn't one-sided. Then after Aoko finally forgave him for his secrets, they officially became a couple. They still kept up their act since they weren't ready to go public yet, besides not everything is always as it always seem.~

***Hey everybody! Hope this sorta makes up for my disappearance. I have to apologize for not upload on 'Forbidden Love: Conan and Ran', 'Summer Vacation', and the sequel I promised to 'Unexpected event' but that's because I've recently went back to school and also the gods decided to bless me with writer's block at the same time (yeah not the best combination).****But I'll try my best to upload as soon as possible on each of my projects and I ask for ideas from you guys (if you feel like it or just like helping speed up the process of your favorite story so far). Anyways Happy New Years and I hope you stick with me throughout 2014! Stay awesome you guys and until the next story, Bye!***


End file.
